Decision by what? Annie's fate
by lazar123
Summary: After the events of chapter 89, Armin goes to visit Annie's crystal like usual. But this time, his friend Green is with him. It looks like nothing extraordinary is about to happen, right? Too bad that awakened Annie's fate is about to be decided. And what was that about a duel?


A oneshot. For now. I will definitely make a story following this development. Also, ARUANI FIC WOOO. It's my OTP in this series. SPOILER ALERT! This takes place after the battle for Wall Maria. It follows manga chapter 89 but it goes separetely after. I'll also introduce some of the OC I wanted to be in it from beggining of the series. You can like them or hate them, but they'll be helping particular people and will be supernatural in nature :). They'll be in all my fics no matter the nature or the series. Have fun and Rate and Review.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan. It belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Armin Arlert walked down the stairs to the underground levels. Understandably, the boy was still shaken after taking back Wall Maria. They now have information regarding the Titans origins and history, so much to plan, so many theories to test. That part of the aftermath was sadly not enough to take his mind away from everything else he was thinking about. There were only 9 of them left, not even bothering to actually try and think about how many Marley's there were outside the walls and how small was the amount of Eldians inside the walls. But Armin Arlert was never one for giving up. The time he spent in the Survey Corps hardened him as well as some help from a friend. Thanks to training with Green he was now surprisingly good in hand to hand combat now. He still didn't have a lot of strength but his speed and reaction time along with the knowledge on human body gave him the advantage stronger opponents didn't have. At least in theory, he didn't have the chance to test it in any situation, but it looks like thanks to the recent events it will pay off. And here lies the Colossal Titan in the room. He was now a Titan Shifter thanks to eating Berthold after dying. He still can't believe he was chosen instead of Commander Erwin (bless his soul) to be the one to live on. However like Commander Hanji and Corporal Levi said, it's up to him to make Erwin proud. But that doesn't matter now. He can think all he likes about it after he goes to rest. Right now he had more important things to do. Speaking of which.

"Why are you following me to visit Annie's crystal?" Armin asked his closest friend since Eren and Mikasa. Green merely smiled mysteriously like he knew something that Armin did not.

"Now, can't a guy show support to his best friends choice in girls?" And you could see an amused twinkle in his green eyes. Green like his name suggested had green eyes and hair which was done in a messy hairdo. He looked like all his brothers but with different colors of hair and eyes.

Armin would have blushed if he wasn't already acustomed to this kind of teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, I have a crush on Annie, shout it to the world and then watch me burst into embarrased squeeks." Armin rolled his eyes good naturely.

"You know I'm just messing with you. And for why I'm here, you will see." The smile became serious, making Armin a bit nervous as to what was about to happen. Finally they arrived at the cell they held Annie's crystallized body. The nickname 'Ice Queen' had never been more true. Annie was truly frozen in the state of unconsiousnes, like in a coma, dead to the world around her. Once they came in and shut the metal door behind themselves Green stood at the point as far away from the crystal as possible. Armin would be more suspicious if it wasn't for Annie's still form which always made his brain stop working. He would usually just stand or sit there and read a book or watch her, but something compelled him to touch the crystal. Upon the touch Armin's hand turned red and skinless for a moment and then the crystal shattered. Green only watched it all with a face of solid detemination. In his mind he tried to picture how this all will play out and if Armin's actions would work with his plan so he just decided to let the scenes unfold. Armin watched with wide eyes. Another of advantages to being in Survey Corps was ability to mask his feelings. But the wide eyes indicated his shock. There she stood, the shards of crystal being absorbed by her body. He didn't know how to comment on this. When she suddenly spoke with a glare and angry voice on the way.

"What took you idiots so lo-?!" She opened her eyes intending to freeze the one she spoke to but suddenly her expression became shocked. She expected Reiner or Berthold or even by some dumb luck Zeke, but it wasn't any of them. Instead it was this tall blonde guy and some kind of wierd guy with a green hair who stood calmly in a corner. He just smiled wryly at her.

"Good morning sleepy head. You have been asleep for a long time now, I don't know how long, I wasn't really counting. Oh, well. Let's start with a few easy things. 1. Me and Armin here welcome you back to the world of living again. 2. Yes that is Armin, I see your shocked face, well more shocked than it already was." And it was true, at the mention of Armin's name her jaw dropped. She looked at the blonde boy closer. She immediatly saw resemblence to Armin. She didn't know what he went through but she sure liked what she saw. 'Now is not the time for that, I need to see what they want to do with me' Annie thought to herself. Suddenly Armin came closer to her and extended a hand shakily. He gave a small smile and restrained himself from immediatly crushing her in a hug.

"Annie... oh my walls it really is you. It's so good to see you, i thought i would never be able to talk to you again." He then remembered his position, and cleared his throat.

"Of course I'm going to have to inform Commander and the Millitary Police about this development.

Sorry, but I have to." He said with a hard look on his face. Annie stared at him and started thinking how much he changed. He was still the adorable pure Armin, but he had more confidense now. That determination in his eyes was absent however. Green knew that it was because Armin didn't want to make Annie suffer, but he had to inform his superiors about this. Green suddenly frowned in annoyance.

"Speaking of which, my next point. 3. You guys... " With that he came closer to the door and pulled it open as fast as he could. Behind it stood the remaining number of Survey Corps members (except for Sasha who was still in a hospital getting her injuries healed.) and a looot of MP soldiers with guns.

"… can stop eavesdropping now." Green went back to his corner. He put his hands to his ears and waited. 3... 2... 1...

"ANNIE!"

There it was, the unnecessary shouting. He really could do with less of that.

"Silence!" God bless Hanji Zoe. The Savior of innocent ears.

"Now. Let's start with saying this. Annie Leonhardt, you are under arrest and in the care of Survey Corps for killing countless soldiers and being a Titan Shifter and keeping it under wraps. Do you have anything to say for your defence?" Hanji Zoe was clearly on a roll today.

"Commander Zoe, with every due respect we should execute her right this instant. The Marley already has more than enough Shifters for us to worry about, we don't need another one of these monsters around." Green didn't know who he was but maybe after a visit from some of his snakes he'll get to know his pitch of scream. Goodie.

"That is far too rash decision. We don't know about the nature of her allegiance to them yet. I'll hold the judgement till we decide."Hanji Zoe again saves the day, now Gren only needed to put his plan in place.

"I understand, I don't want any problems, I'll not struggle." Annie clearly reacted to the word Marley. That is why they shouldn't let the MP follow them everywhere. Oh well, it's show time.

"Actually i have a proposition if you wouldn't mind Commander." Too bad Green couldn't show his sharp teeth a little bit to make this a really ominous image.

"What is it Green?" She was interested. It helped in his planning.

"I want to make this a fair decision. The /Warrior Trio/ I believe were in the same position as Zeke from Grisha's memories. Let's do it this way. We'll set up a duel. Annie Leonhardt VS somebody from Survey Corps. No Titan transformation, only hand to hand combat. The winner decides Annie's fate. Shall she win it also applies to her. What do you say" Green's smirk couldn't be more feral if he tried.

Hanji may be a new Commander but he knew her. She would consider it very carefully.

"We absolutely shouldn't even give this monster any-!" The annoying MP dog was starting to bug Green, a little intimidation never hurt anybody.

"Who would be fighting her? She is considered by many the equal of Mikasa when it comes to hand to hand combat and physical prowess." Hanji Zoe asked. Bingo.

"Actually, if you decide to go with it, I would like to fight her."Armin replied with a stone face. Double Bingo. Everyone's eyes went wide and Green tried to contain his crazy giggles.

"Armin no offense but your strength lies more in the mind and-"

"LET HIM!" Green interrupted whatever Hanji and opening his mouth Eren wanted to say. Green just looked at Hanji Zoe.

"Like you say, barely anyone would want to face her in a hand to hand combat with the stakes so high. Armin volunteered, I believe he did so knowing what he's doing." he replied. Hanji only looked at him and he nodded once.

"Alright then, we will host the fight tommorow. There Annie Leonhardt's case will be resolved." There was uncertainty in Hanji's voice but she trusted Green and in extension Armin. Maybe they knew some kind of weakness of hers that would help.

Green only looked at the determined face of Armin Arlert, and the stone face of Annie Leonhardt. Yes, It will be a great duel indeed. Now he only prayed that Armin was ready, and remembered what he was truly fighting for.

There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Next fanfic will be called, "Armin vs Annie? The victor is..."

What is going on between Armin and Annie? Who will win this fight and what will they decide? How Is the rest of humanity going to take this? Find out in the next one.

This one was more focused on Armin and his thoughts and more of a characterization for Green. You can say in the reviews, should i make a seperate fanfic about the OC's or go about them as this series goes on. There wasn't really a lot of shipping fuel in here, but there's just too much to cover for now. I promise more AruAni as this goes on. Rate and Review how do you like this idea and if you would like another one. The more reviews the faster it will be uploaded.


End file.
